


Bears and Mountains and Lumberjacks Oh My!

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bears, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Steve Rogers Has a Large Cock, Top Steve Rogers, ceo tony stark, no bears were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: It was supposed to be easy--go meet the reclusive artist and buy some art. And then came the broken down car. And the snowstorm. And the lumberjack with a face like a greek god. So yea, Tony is stuck in a cabin in the woods with a hot lumberjack till the storm clears. Could be worse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 235
Kudos: 820
Collections: Great stories





	Bears and Mountains and Lumberjacks Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is cracky porny meet cute fluffy stony and I truly hope you enjoy reading it it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Where the  _ fuck _ am I?” 

“I’m s-s-sor sorry sir but I se-se seem to be mal-mal-malfunctioning, I-I-I cannot—”

Harsh electrical feedback fills the vehicle and Tony curses at JARVIS and peers down the road—and that word is awfully  _ generous _ since what he’s driving on is  _ barely _ covered in gravel and is more like a dirt path than an actual paved road.

It’s almost too dark to see, especially here in these mountains. The trees tower to the sky, bare branches reaching out like claws, casting eerie shadows on his vehicle. 

If he’s so far into the boonies that even JARVIS won’t work, he’s probably just going to have to resign himself to being lost forever. His car will run out of gas and breakdown and when they find his desiccated remains they’ll wonder what the  _ fuck _ Tony Stark was doing out in these woods. 

Tony’s not really sure himself. 

Pepper had told him of a reclusive artist that lived in the mountains, but so far all he sees are trees, trees and  _ more  _ trees. 

The Audi jolts over a pothole that’s more like a crater and Tony winces, stomach clenching when the car makes a terrible noise and creaks, but continues to roll forward when he presses down gently on the gas. 

Maybe it’s fine!

He goes about another hundred feet before a whining sound fills the air and the dashboard of the car starts flashing at him. Cursing, he pushes harder on the gas pedal—he  _ has _ to find someone before he breaks down in the wilderness and gets eaten by a fucking bear. 

The whining is interspersed with a coughing growling sound and the lights on the dash flicker before going out. The car dies and he swears, guiding it to the side of the “road” and into the grass, exhaling hard as he puts it in park. 

“Fuck.”

Now what? 

He stares out the windshield at the growing darkness and huffs. If Pepper had just let him pick the Kandinsky like he  _ wanted _ he wouldn’t be here right now, probably being sized up by a grizzly looking for a meal. 

Groaning, he rubs a hand over his face and grabs his phone, laughing bitterly when he sees there’s no service. 

No bars. 

No way to call for help. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Does he stay here overnight? That’s probably safest, right? Bears won’t break in and eat him?

Fuck, why does he not know more about bears??

Tony scrubs his hands over his face and peers out the windshield at the rapidly darkening sky and the heavy looking black clouds that hang low over the peak of the mountain. He vaguely recalls JARVIS’S warning that it would snow tonight, but he’s not sure how long he’s got till it hits or how bad it will be. 

There’s no blanket in the car, only his light wool coat, and already he can feel the cold air creeping in around him. 

He has a decision to make and he’s running out of time. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he sighs heavily and twists around to grab his coat and his phone before opening the door and stepping out. The phone and keys to the car go into his pocket and he wishes desperately that he had gloves as the chilly air nips at his bare skin. 

He heads out down the road, hands swinging by his sides lightly. The silence of the forest is oppressive to a man who’s spent his entire life in the city surrounded by blaring sirens and cursing cabbies and screaming Wall Street suits. There’s plenty of sounds from bugs and birds, but still, it’s too quiet. 

He estimates he’s been walking about fifteen minutes when his loafers start to pinch at his toes and the cold air has  _ definitely _ begun to sink into his bones and he just wants to go  _ home _ . But  _ no _ Pepper had told him that this recluse  _ had _ to meet the potential owner before allowing a purchase. 

Tony snorts. 

Who  _ does  _ that?

And why does it matter?

It’s not like Tony meets every single person before he lets them buy his technology. 

Well…

Maybe not  _ every _ person, but they do have thorough vetting before selling to any companies like those Amazon fuckers. 

Tony’s lip curls in disdain; he’s made it his goal this year to poach as many of the Amazon employees as he could, and so far he’s doing pretty well. If he could bankrupt Bezos and distribute the money to those in need he’d do it in a heartbeat, but he can’t so he instead pays his employees a thriving wage, gives them excellent health care and transit benefits, the whole goddamn package. 

The wind that whips through the trees is bitterly cold, slicing straight through his fall wool coat and into his bones. Tony shudders and hunches down, headlong into the gusts. He grits his teeth and shivers, glancing up at the road to make sure he’s still going in the right direction. 

Is he?

He has no idea  _ which _ direction is  _ right _ , he can only hope that somewhere up ahead lies safety from the snow that’s beginning to fall, dancing on the wind and landing on his face and hair in sharp sweet bursts of icy wetness. 

The snow falls thicker as he keeps walking, sticking to the ground as he forces himself forward, shivering harder now. 

Fuck, he’s such an idiot. 

He’s going to  _ die _ out here and no one will ever find his body because fucking bears will eat it and then Pepper will have to bury an empty coffin and Rhodey will stand there with that sad look on his face that always  _ kills _ Tony except it’ll be  _ worse _ because Tony will be  _ dead _ . 

_ Fuck _

He stumbles and nearly falls, and it’s only then that he realizes the path-road-thing is leading into the trees and narrowing. 

_ How the fuck is anyone supposed to find this fucking hermit artist?! _

He pants heavily, white gusts of steam surrounding his face as the snow falls heavier around him. 

His Armani is  _ ruined _ and it’s all Pepper’s fault. 

He’s going to fire her if he lives through this. 

Pausing to lean against a tree to try and catch his breath, Tony wipes at his brow, grimacing at the layer of sweat lingering there. 

_ Shick thud  _

_ Shick thud _

_ Shick thud _

Tony’s head comes up, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

The sound is in the distance, and he has no idea what it is, but he  _ thinks _ that maybe it’s a human? 

He hopes. 

_ God  _ he hopes it’s a human and not a bear. 

Pushing off the tree he hurries forward, panting as the snow swirls around him on the vicious gusts of icy air that cut through the trees like knives. He follows the sound as the pathway under him starts to fade away into brush and trees. 

_ Fuck _ he hopes he’s going the right way. 

Tree branches cling to him as he pushes his way through the underbrush, following the sound of...something. It’s growing louder now, and has a metallic edge to it that makes him wonder if it’s an axe. If it is, that means that whoever is out here is armed. 

An armed human is better than bears though. 

Has to be. 

Stumbling out of the trees and into a small clearing, Tony pauses in shock, staring at the vista before him.

There’s an honest to god wood cabin nestled in the trees, with a chimney that’s pluming out white smoke against the darkness of the sky and the swirl of snow and it all looks so fucking Hallmark that Tony wants to cry a little. 

But what _really_ captures his attention is the fucking _mountain_ of a man _chopping wood_ _shirtless in the middle of a snowstorm._ His shoulders are so wide that Tony thinks they’d work as a decent shield against the sun if given the chance. His waist is narrower, but still thick with muscle and Tony’s mouth waters as he watches the man swing the axe up up up, muscles flexing deeply, like iron cables under beautiful cream golden tan skin. 

The axe comes down smoothly, splitting the log cleanly in two. 

_ Christ _ Tony thinks,  _ come over here and split  _ **_me_ ** _ like that _ .

He takes a tentative step forward, and the man must hear the snow crunch under his foot or something because he turns rapidly, axe lifted in threat, and Tony’s gut clenches because  _ holy shit _ he’s gorgeous. 

A sharp jawline is obscured slightly by a thick beard of coppery gold that trails down his throat into delicious looking scruff that Tony has a moment of fantasy over, imagining it between his thighs, before his gaze is drawn further down to the hair dusting the man’s incredibly broad chest. 

He’s built like a fucking mountain and damn if Tony doesn’t want to climb him. 

The man studies him for a moment before carelessly tossing the axe down so it buries nearly an inch into the log and  _ shit _ that shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. Competence has always been one of Tony’s kinks, and this man  _ screams _ competence. 

“You lost mister?”

Tony nods and steps forward cautiously, “My car broke down, I was lost and I don’t have any cell service. Do you have a phone I could use?”

The man makes a soft noise and shakes his head, “Cells won’t work in this weather, not this far up in the mountains. I’ve got a landline you can use, but I wouldn’t count on it working with the storm.”

_ Right,  _ of course, because Tony is in the fucking wilds of upstate New York where, apparently, mountain men made of steel and stone exist without any way to contact the modern world.

He really is going to fire Pepper after this. 

Still, Tony nods and works up a smile on his half frozen face. “I’d appreciate it,” he calls back, taking another few steps forward till they’re less than five feet apart. He offers a shaking hand, “Tony.”

The man stares at it for a second and then takes it in his giant paw, gentle as he shakes it. 

“Steve. C’mon, lets get you inside and warmed up,” he murmurs, “you look froze half to death.”

Tony laughs humorlessly, “Feels that way.”

Steve smiles at him and snags a flannel shirt Tony hadn’t noticed at first off the stack of logs and pulls it on, buttoning it as he leads Tony into the cabin. The rush of heat that welcomes him makes Tony whimper and go limp, stumbling forward on tired legs as his exhaustion starts to make itself known. 

“Woah there, careful,” Steve murmurs softly, voice laced with concern and gentle humor. “Let’s get you sittin down, hmm?” Those large hands of his are on Tony’s elbow and the small of his back, guiding him forward and into a chair as his vision clears. 

Blinking rapidly, Tony watches as the man putters around the small kitchen he’s sitting in, broad shoulders blocking out the heat from the potbellied stove for a moment as he fiddles with it and adds another log. 

Tony shivers as the cold in his bones leeches out slowly, the warmth of the air in the cabin thawing him out gradually. The wet weight of his coat makes him wrinkle his nose and he slips it off, twisting to hang it over the back of his chair, and when he turns around Steve is offering him a steaming mug of what smells like coffee. 

Tony outright  _ moans _ and makes grabby hands for the mug, heat rising in his cheeks when Steve chuckles softly and hands it over. “That oughta warm you up,” he murmurs, “in the meantime, let me get you something dry to wear.”

Before Tony can object Steve is walking away and pushing through the gauzy curtain that cuts the interior of the cabin in half and Tony’s able to see a bed before the curtain falls back in place.

Sipping on the coffee, he peers around the cabin at the rustic decoration and smoothly hewn logs and wonders if Steve built this place himself. It’s certainly got a...rustic charm to it he thinks. 

But it suits Steve—it’s simple and rough around the edges. 

The man in question reappears with a bundle of clothing in one huge hand, “Here you go. Probably be a bit big on you,” he admits with a wry grin. 

Tony laughs and takes the clothes, “Yea well we can’t all be built like a redwood,” he snarks back, earning himself a laugh that’s as deep as rolling thunder and as warm as honeyed whiskey. 

Steve’s bright blue eyes shine at him as he grins, “Why don’t you get those wet things off and I’ll make you somethin to eat,” he suggests, voice low and warm, warm enough to send heat shivering up Tony’s spine. 

“Where uh—” Tony gestures around and Steve smiles softly, gestures to the curtain. 

“There’s a bathroom to the left of the bed.”

Nodding gratefully, Tony rises on stiff legs and sways unsteadily toward the bathroom. The curtain shifts behind him, swaying gently as he totters past the enormous bed that takes up more than half the area beyond the curtain.

He fumbles for the light for a moment and then blinks in surprise at the small bit of luxury here. There’s a large walk-in shower with tiled walls and dual shower heads, and in the corner is a tub that looks big enough for five people. 

Tony sucks in a shaky breath when he sees his reflection; his hair is a disheveled mess with leaves and twigs sticking out of it, and his face is streaked with dirt on one cheek. 

He strips, limbs clumsy from the cold, shivering when his bare skin is exposed to the air of the cabin. He debates leaving his briefs on but he really can’t stand the feeling of the cold wet fabric against his skin any longer.

He wets the washcloth on the rack and wipes his face off, picks the debris out of his hair and swipes down his legs and arms till he’s satisfied he’s not a mess anymore. 

The sweatpants Steve had given him are comically large—so much so that he has to roll the waist and the legs at least half a dozen times before they even come close to fitting him. 

The sweater is just as large, drowning Tony in fuzzy fabric that smells like pine and cedar and something that Tony can only presume is  _ Steve.  _ He inhales deeply and buries his nose in the fabric, greedy for more. 

A knock at the door startles him out of his distraction. “Hey Tony, you ok?” 

He gathers up his wet clothes and opens the door, smiling faintly when he finds Steve waiting outside with a hesitant look on his face. “I’m good,” he replies, lifting the clothes in his arms, “where should I put these?” 

Steve waves a hand, “Here, c’mon, we’ll wash them and dry them in the machines.” He leads Tony back to the kitchen and opens a door to a well stocked and large pantry. 

The machines are stacked one stop the other and at least a decade old, but then, it’s free and Steve is kind enough to help him, so Tony’s gonna keep his mouth shut, thanks. 

He watches as Steve throws his clothes into the machine and lets himself be guided out of the pantry and back to the table where a plate of roasted chicken, rice and broccoli awaits him.

It’s a simple meal, but as Tony falls on it like a hungry wolf, he thinks it tastes like the best thing he’s ever eaten. A low chuckle makes him look up and he realizes he’s been hunched over his plate, inhaling food without speaking for a few minutes now. 

Steve’s eyes twinkle with humor, “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment,” he murmurs. 

Tony swallows a particularly large bite of chicken and winces as it sticks in his throat for a moment. Coughing he nods and grins through watering eyes, “It’s really good,” he murmurs, “honestly. I’ve had five hundred dollar meals that weren’t as good as this.”

Steve lifts a brow, lips curling into a wry smile, “Oh? I find that hard to believe,” he murmurs. “You seem like the type of guy to eat caviar for breakfast, I hardly think chicken raised in my yard is gonna top that.”

_I’d like for you to top_ ** _me_** Tony thinks giddily, hastily shoving another bite into his mouth to keep the words in while his cheeks burn red hot. 

He chews and swallows, buying himself time. He can feel Steve’s eyes on him and when he looks up he finds that those bright blue eyes are steady on him, unwavering, and filled with interest. 

“I don’t eat breakfast,” he replies, grinning at Steve. “Black coffee to start the day and then whatever I manage to scrounge up when I remember to eat.”

“You forget to eat a lot?”

Tony shrugs and spears a head of broccoli. “I get caught up in my work and forget, no biggie.” 

Steve hums thoughtfully and then snakes Tony’s plate and refills it, pops it into the microwave and fills a glass with water. He only needs to take two steps to set it in front of Tony because his legs go on for fucking  _ miles _ and Tony has to remind himself not to drool. 

He murmurs his thanks and chugs down the water, gasping a little when he empties it. Steve takes it from him without a word, only a small little smile on his lips an indicator of his mood. 

He returns it filled again, followed closely by his plate, filled with steaming food. 

Steve shifts and looks out the window, frowning gently. “The storm is gonna last all night, at least. If it breaks tomorrow I’ll go check on your car and get anything you need from it.” 

“I’m good,” Tony assures him, “I have my wallet and phone, that’s all I had and all I need.” 

Steve lifts a brow at that but nods, “Alrighty then, well, you’re welcome to use my phone when you like, though, I don’t know if it’ll work in this storm.”

Tony nods his thanks and keeps eating, watching as Steve does the dishes and cleans up his small space. Despite being the size of a  _ tractor _ he moves with an easy grace that distracts Tony from his meal. 

When Steve turns from straightening the pillows on his couch Tony is caught staring,  _ pointedly _ , at his ass, cheeks flaring with heat when Steve smirks. 

“You all done?” he asks, nodding at Tony’s plate when Tony stares at him in confusion. 

“Oh, uh, yea, thanks,” Tony murmurs as Steve snatches it away and takes it to be washed. The constant heat put out by the stove has thoroughly thawed him out by now, and along with the dry clothes and full belly, he’s being lulled into a bone weary exhaustion. 

“Tony?” 

Blinking slowly, he looks up and finds Steve staring at him expectantly, as though he’s waiting for an answer to something and  _ shit _ Tony had totally zoned out hadn’t he? 

“Uh yea?” he ventures, hoping he isn’t agreeing to anything terrible. 

Steve grins and shakes his head, “C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” he murmurs, large hand wrapping around Tony’s bicep, and Tony is momentarily distracted by the way Steve’s fingers are able to wrap all the way around, like Tony is some tiny delicate thing. 

Heat blooms in his stomach at the idea of Steve manhandling him into bed, and when the other man pushes aside the curtain and guides him into the sheets, Tony’s belly flops in anticipation. 

Steve draws up the covers nearly to Tony’s chin and smiles softly, “I’ve got a few things to do before I join you, you just close your eyes and sleep. You had a long day huh?” 

Tony nods and smiles sleepily, Steve’s words catching up to him a moment later when Steve is already turned away and walking toward the curtain.

“You’re sleeping with me?”

Steve pauses and then looks back over his shoulder at Tony, grinning, brow lifted. “You really think I’d fit on that couch?” he says teasingly. 

Tony’s gaze sweeps over Steve’s body and he grins back, “I imagine you have a hard time fitting in a lot of places.” 

Steve laughs and ducks his chin and— _ is he  _ **_blushing_ ** _?! _ Tony’s heart flutters and he feels like he’s back in high school pining over stupid Sunset Bain. 

Blue eyes smile at him and his heart lurches again. “You just rest Tony. Let me worry about making me fit into things.”

Well  _ okay  _ then! 

The curtain drops between them and Tony watches through heavy lids and the gauzy golden fabric as Steve’s huge form moves around the cabin. He hears water running and dishes being put away and somewhere between Steve beginning to hum  _ Oh Danny Boy  _ and the lights dimming, he falls fast asleep. 

* * *

Tony awakens slowly, disoriented and sore and deeply tired still. These sheets are rougher then he’s used to and they smell like cedar and pine and…

_ Steve _

He’s suddenly aware that he’s beautifully, blissfully warm, and that the source of it is the enormous body pressed up against and twined around his. 

One of Steve’s thick thighs is on top of Tony’s, pinning him in place heavily while one of his arms is wrapped around Tony’s torso, keeping him pulled in close. 

And then there’s the thick cock that’s pressed into his ass that feels more like a horse than a human.

He’s not unaware that he’s  _ also _ hard, but he knows that it’s a normal reaction, nothing to get worked up over, and especially because he has no idea if Steve is into men. 

So he’s just going to lay here and try to go back to sleep.

Steve makes a soft noise in his sleep and sighs against Tony’s neck, and then grinds his cock into Tony’s ass. 

Sleep. He’s going to sleep. 

He’s tired, see, he’s yawning and everything! 

Steve’s large hand shifts and pulls Tony back into him as his hips grind forward and Tony bites back a groan. Somehow Steve manages to work his hand under Tony’s sweatshirt so his palm is pressed directly into Tony’s belly. 

Heat sears through him at the skin to skin contact, cock twitching in Steve’s sweats and he bites his lip when he realizes he’s leaking into the fabric. 

_ Fuck _ this is so bad. 

Suddenly, Steve stirs and yawns behind him and Tony goes stiff, waiting for the inevitable moment when the Gay Panic™ sets in and Steve yanks himself away in disgust. 

There’s a long moment of silence and then Steve is laughing softly, the heat of it against Tony’s neck making him shiver. “Well, I’d make a joke about trying to fit this in somewhere but..”

He trails off suggestively and Tony laughs breathlessly, “But what?”

“Not sure if that’s wanted.”

_ YES  _

He twists and stares into Steve’s eyes, “It’s very  _ very _ wanted,” he whispers, gaze flickering to Steve’s mouth momentarily. His tongue darts out to lick plump lips and Tony’s cock jumps, stomach twisting in desire. 

“Good.”

Steve’s lips press against his firmly, tongue teasing at Tony’s lip, his large hand having left Tony’s stomach to instead cup Tony’s jaw and hold him in place while he kisses him stupid. The wiry hairs of Steve’s beard rub into the soft skin of Tony’s face and he whimpers at the sensation, breathless at the idea of feeling it between his legs. 

Steve tugs at him till they’re lying face to face, pressed together from shoulder to hip. Steve kisses him slow and lazy, holding him in place with a hand at the back of his head and another at the small of his back, the size of his hands dizzying Tony. He feels small and delicate in this man’s hands and while it’s never been a kink for him before, he’s starting to develop one now. 

Sweat beads on the skin of his throat as Steve nibbles at his lower lip, pulling back minutely to deliberately rub his beard into Tony’s lips and skin before coming back to kiss him. Tony burns with desire, lips throbbing and aching, wet and swollen and he can’t do more than lay there and do his best to kiss back, moaning in the back of his throat when Steve rolls his hips forward occasionally. 

The blunt edges of Steve’s nails drag against Tony’s scalp, ruffling his hair and sending shivers down his spine. Teeth nip at his jaw playfully, but when Steve licks at a spot on his neck Tony gasps breathily, arching into it, body demanding  _ more _ . Steve’s low rumble of laughter feels like vibrations against his skin, teasing and hot and Tony sinks deeper into the sensations overwhelming him. 

“You make the sweetest sounds,” Steve murmurs, lips brushing against Tony’s throat as he speaks, following the words up with an aggressive bite at his skin, sucking and licking hard as Tony writhes and moans, the unexpected pain and sharp pleasure making his head spin. 

“I--it’s...s’good,” he manages to reply, whining when Steve moves to a new spot on his skin and starts working a new mark into it, big hands pushing Tony onto his back so his huge form looms over him, surrounding him, pinning him down with no way to escape. 

He wiggles just to see if he could and heat rushes through him when Steve remains atop him, implacable and immovable as a mountain. “Where you tryin to go, huh?” Steve murmurs, teeth dragging over Tony’s collarbone, hot kisses spreading over his skin. 

Nowhere, Tony is trying to go  _ nowhere _ because right here is exactly where he wants to be. 

He makes some kind of noise and Steve just laughs softly and grabs his sweater, tugs it off Tony and tosses it aside. A low pleased sound comes from his throat at the sight of Tony’s exposed skin and it’s followed closely by a huge hand coming down to rest just over his heart, fingers spread out wide so Tony can see just how thick and calloused they are. 

He wants them inside him, spreading him open and filling him up. 

Steve traces his forefinger lightly around and around Tony’s left nipple, till it’s hard and aching and then pinches it, smirking when Tony gasps and rolls his hips up into Steve’s. Tony is adaze with pleasure as Steve pinches and tugs on his nipples, playing with both of them while staring intently down at him. 

His eyes are dark, dark blue, stormy and filled with heated lust and Tony feels pinned in place by the gaze, unable to look away even if he wanted to. Steve switches between harsh pinches and gentle rubbing of the sore tips, keeping Tony off balance and aching, panting breathlessly. 

His cock leaks heavily in Steve’s sweats, he can feel it throbbing against his belly, spilling little dribbles of pre cum with each tug and pinch of his nipples. When he’s whining and shifting beneath Steve, nipples aching and throbbing deeply, Steve lets him go and sits back enough to pull his own shirt off, finally exposing his broad chest. 

Tony had seen it yesterday, but he hadn’t exactly been focused on all the details of it while he was half frozen and shaking. Now though, now he greedily looks his fill, lifting his hands to cup the huge muscles of Steve’s pecs, fingers brushing through the coppery gold hair covering them in a thin layer. 

“Christ you’re like a  _ god _ ,” he breathes out, stunned. 

Steve blushes and chuckles, shaking his head, “Just a man with an axe and a lot of time on his hands.”

Tony grins, “I’ve got something else for your hands,” he says playfully, grin growing when Steve throws back his head and laughs, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Steve surprises him then by leaning down and kissing him while he’s still laughing a little, lips curled into a grin. 

“You’re trouble mister,” he murmurs, nipping at Tony’s bottom lip before pulling back. 

“Mmm it’s my middle name,” Tony agrees, gasping a moment later when Steve’s mouth closes around one of his nipples and sucks at it  _ hard _ . Steve chuckles again and licks at it, pinching the other as he begins tugging the one in his mouth between his teeth. 

Tony whimpers and shifts, breath sobbing out at the sensation. Steve takes his time torturing him, switching between nipples and using his beard to scratch at the delicate skin till Tony’s cock is drooling constantly and he’s sure he’s going to shoot off, just from this. 

It takes him a moment to realize that Steve has moved away from his raw and red nipples, but when he bites at Tony’s hip, he’s on board. Long fingers tug at the fabric of the sweatpants and Tony weakly lifts his hips, moaning when the air hits his wet cock. He can feel it twitch and throb, and when he looks down he can see how red it is, wet and sticky against his stomach. 

“Mmm, look at this mess you made,” Steve murmurs, “let me clean that up for you.”

Tony watches breathlessly as Steve shifts to lay between his legs, blue eyes looking up at him, sparkling with humor. Tony gasps when Steve grabs his cock around the base and squeezes hard, the sharp ache making Tony writhe and moan, high and loud. It hurts, hurts in the best way possible, and then in the next moment, hot wet heat is surrounding his cock and he’s shouting, gasping Steve’s name. 

That vice grip around his cock doesn’t waver as Steve sucks at the head of his cock lightly, gaze steady on Tony as he sinks down slowly till his lips meet his fingers. Tony whimpers at the sight; Steve’s plush lips are stretched around him, mouth wet and red and he shakes with the need to come, the throb in his cock a dizzying combination of pain and pleasure. 

His heart thunders in his chest, lungs working hard as he gasps and tries to roll his hips, but the immovable weight of Steve atop him keeps him pinned in place. When Steve pulls off his cock with a wet pop Tony whines at the loss and watches as he licks up the sticky mess his cock had made on his stomach. 

His eyes are so dark that there’s barely any blue left when he looks back up at Tony and licks his lips, looking for all the world like a hungry wolf. 

Steve holds his gaze as he licks at Tony’s cock, from base to tip, tongue swirling around the head, flicking at the sensitive spot just at the crown, teasing and sucking at it till Tony is shaking hard and close, so close, and then Steve’s fingers tighten around the base of his cock and it’s gone—the pain of it chases away his orgasm and he sobs, hands flying up to cover his face. 

Gentle kisses press to his hip, one large hand stroking soothingly up and down his thigh. “You okay?” Steve asks softly, “Didn’t hurt you did I?”

Tony shakes his head, throat working hard as he struggles to breath steadily enough to be able to form words. Every inch of his body is shivering with aborted pleasure, the sensory feedback from his nipples and cock aching and throbbing amplifying deeply inside him. He reaches a hand down and feels around till his fingers find Steve’s cheek. The bigger man leans into his touch and turns his head to press soft kisses to the palm of Tony’s hand, his wrist, and then to each fingertip. 

“You okay?” Steve asks again, and this time Tony’s able to pull his hand away from his face to look down at him. There’s genuine concern in his eyes and Tony smiles faintly, breathing unsteadily still.

“Yea, you’re just, uh, wrecking me,” he admits with a raw laugh. 

Steve grins and turns his chin to nip at Tony’s thigh lightly. “Well, if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to doing that,” he murmurs teasingly. Tony nods enthusiastically and then inhales sharply when Steve pushes his thighs wide apart and licks over his balls. He sucks one into his mouth and rolls it over his tongue, holding it and working his mouth around it while Tony makes tiny wounded sounds, gasping softly at the sensation surrounding him. 

Drool trails from the corner of Steve’s mouth, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care, only sucks harder before switching to the other. Tony can feel spit dripping off his skin, trailing down to his hole, and he shudders, reveling in being made messy and wet. When he lifts Tony’s balls and mouths at the skin beneath it, right over where his prostate is, Tony lets out a choked off sound, pleasure filling his skin till it feels too tight and small for his body. 

Steve hums and shifts down and then licks directly over Tony’s hole, pauses for a moment as Tony moans and then dives in with an eagerness that Tony’s never experienced from any other partner. He licks and sucks at the sensitive skin with a single mindedness that has Tony moaning and writhing within minutes. 

He can feel his hole growing sloppy and wet, loosening with each minute that passes, and when Steve wiggles his tongue into him Tony howls and claws at the sheets, cock leaking heavily against his stomach. The burn of Steve’s beard against his skin makes him sob, squirming to try and get away, or maybe get closer, he’s not really sure anymore. 

Every time he begs for more Steve rumbles in pleasure and rubs his beard into Tony’s hole deliberately, abrading the skin till it's raw and so sensitive that every pass of Steve’s tongue is like agony it’s so good. Tony’s never been a particularly religious man, but he thinks here, he might be seeing the face of God. 

Eventually the pressure in his belly grows and grows until he’s shaking and sobbing, so close to coming that he’s begging mindlessly, babbling for more and then Steve slips his tongue into him and sucks hard at his rim and Tony comes, shouting Steve’s name, vision whiting out as his cock shoots off all over his stomach and chest. Steve licks him through it and then shifts up to lick the mess off his chest and stomach and Tony can’t do more than moan weakly and gasp when his tongue passes over the raw and fiery skin of his nipples. 

When his vision isn’t so blurry and his head is a little clearer, he finds Steve lying on his side next to Tony, a pleased little smile on his face. Tony lifts a weak hand and pushes at Steve’s cheek, “Shuddup,” he slurs, smiling faintly when Steve laughs and bats Tony’s hand away. 

Tony takes the opportunity to grab Steve’s cock through his sweats and squeeze, smirking when his breath hitches and his hips roll forward. “You didn’t get to come,” he observes, stroking up and down the  _ considerable _ length, marveling at how his fingers don’t even come close to closing all the way around it. 

Steve groans softly and nods, “It’s fine, I wanted to make you feel good first.” 

Something warm blooms in Tony’s chest at that—it’s not like he’s never had good sex before, but he’s certainly never had such a dedicated partner like Steve before. “You certainly did that,” he murmurs teasingly. “But I think I’d very much like to have this monster of yours inside me now, please and thank you.”

Steve laughs loudly, broad chest heaving with his joy and Tony is just…stunned. He’s so goddamn beautiful it takes Tony’s breath away. Bright blue eyes shine with delight when Steve turns a grin on him, “So polite,” he teases as he pushes Tony’s hand away and rolls off the bed—something Tony does  _ not _ approve of thank you very much. 

But then Steve is pushing his sweats down and his cock is freed and Tony can feel his jaw drop, eyes going wide. 

Huge is an understatement. 

It’s so long and thick that it can’t even stand up straight under its own weight, and Tony has a moment of fear that he’ll be split right in two trying to fit that thing into him. Steve grins wryly and digs through the drawer next to the bed, pulling out lube and a condom which Tony waves away. 

“I’m clean—haven’t had a partner in a year,” he admits, flushing under Steve’s look of surprise. The other man nods slowly and then tosses it back into the drawer with a hesitant look. 

“If you’re sure? I come a lot, like,  _ a lot _ .”

“Is that supposed to be a deterrent?” Tony asks, “I’m kinda looking forward to you splitting me open like you split those logs and stuffing me full of your come.”

Steve lets out a choked off noise and his cock twitches, gleaming at the head as pre cum wells out and trails down his skin. Tony isn’t hard at all, not after coming so recently, but he’s pretty sure that by the time Steve has worked him open enough to take his cock he’ll be plenty hard.

Steve nods and motions for Tony to roll over, grabbing a pillow to prop beneath his hips before climbing up on the bed behind him. Tony can feel the heat and presence of his body behind him, and he can  _ certainly _ feel the weight of his cock laying on his thigh. 

He shimmies a little, “C’mon, lets get that log of yours inside me Mr. Lumberjack.”

“ _ Jesus _ Tony,” Steve chokes out as he laughs, “you’re gonna kill me.”

Tony grins into the pillow as Steve pulls his cheeks apart and blows gently on his hole, the cool stimulation making him whine and shift. “As long as it’s after I get to try out that log ride, I’m fine with that.”

Steve laughs again and Tony does too, but it’s abruptly cut off as Steve presses a slick finger to his hole, applying enough pressure to slide in easily. It’s thick and long and  _ good  _ and Tony hums, closing his eyes as he relaxes and lets himself sink into the pleasure that’s slowly warming his body. 

Steve goes slow, uses just that one finger to pump into him over and over again, tugging and rubbing at Tony’s rim, encouraging it to soften and relax. There’s heat in Tony’s belly, low and comforting as Steve presses in a second finger, spreading them to test the resistance of Tony’s rim. 

A low pleased sound comes from Tony’s throat, echoed by one Steve makes, the only other sounds in the room beside the wet slide of Steve’s fingers into Tony’s hole. He keeps up that same steady pace, pushing and pulling, the sweet heat in Tony’s veins spreading slowly. He’s aware he’s making soft little sighs and moans, but he doesn’t care, not when it feels this good. 

Steve adds a third finger and the stretch is just barely a thing, hardly noticeable at all and Tony sighs, arches back into it. One of Steve’s hands pets his thigh, rubbing soothingly as he fucks his fingers into Tony, the wet squelch of it making Tony’s belly clench. The tender skin of his hole feels raw and hot, stretched out and open and he shivers at feeling so vulnerable with someone so new and unknown. 

The constant pressure and weight of Steve inside him makes something inside him quake and shiver with need and he moans, rolling his hips back into the gentle thrust of Steve’s fingers. Steve’s other hand wraps around his hip and squeezes gently, “That’s it, feels good, huh?” he murmurs, thrusting his fingers in just a little harder than before. 

Tony nods and moans, head dizzy from how open and loose he feels. This has always been his favorite part—being soft around the edges of his mind as someone takes him apart. The past few years he hasn’t found anyone that he’s wanted to bottom for which is fine, but by  _ god _ has he missed this. 

Time goes a little fuzzy as Steve works him open, fingers leaving occasionally to add more lube before coming back and before he knows it Steve has four fingers inside him and is pushing, pushing, pushing till the broad span of his knuckles is spreading Tony wide. 

He whines, high and sharp, panting into the pillow at the strain, gasping as Steve pulls his fingers back and then pushes in again, the muscle of his rim fluttering weakly in protest. 

It’s such a deeply intimate feeling that he’s left shaking and dizzy, mouth open around a moan as he drools into the pillow dumbly.  _ Fuck _ he’s so full and stretched out and he hasn’t even gotten that monstrous cock inside him yet. 

“You’re doin so good sweetheart,” Steve croons, free hand rubbing Tony’s trembling thigh gently. “You think you can take one more?” he asks gently, squeezing Tony’s thigh. 

More? Steve wants him to take  _ more?  _ He laughs weakly, a little hysterical and nods anyway, because no matter what, he wants it, wants Steve,  _ badly.  _

“Good, ok deep breaths baby, you can do it,” Steve murmurs, pulling his fingers out with a wet sucking sound that sends a fiery shiver of embarrassment and lust through Tony, heat crawling up his spine like caramel twining around a candy apple. 

He shivers at how open and wet he feels, whining and burying his face in the pillow for a moment while he listens to Steve shift behind him. His fingers press back in, this time with his thumb added, and Tony exhales slowly, shakily, muscles in his body like hot wax. 

“That’s it darlin, let me in,” Steve murmurs, “let me fill you up real nice.”

Tony gasps as the broadest part of his knuckles push up against Tony’s rim, the stretch making him shake like a leaf as he whines and pants and pushes back into it, sobbing Steve’s name when his rim finally gives way and Steve’s hand sinks into him. 

Intense heat fills his belly, pressure in his gut roaring to be set free and he whines, hole clenching around Steve’s  _ wrist  _ because  _ holy fuck that’s Steve’s hand inside him.  _

Tony sobs half hysterically, reaching back with a shaking hand to touch where Steve is inside him, eyes rolling back in his head as he moans loudly, completely overcome. 

“Fuck, Toby baby, lookit you,” Steve whispers, sounding awed, “opened up so good for me and took my whole hand baby, my  _ god _ .”

Pride thrills through Tony and he rocks back into Steve gently, gasping at the wet sound of Steve’s hand shifting inside him. Steve groans long and loud and then pulls his hand back out slowly,  _ so slowly _ it makes Tony sob. 

He feels like he’s going to split apart, shaking and bursting at the seams, and when Steve’s hand slips out of him with a wet pop his cock twitches hard beneath him and that’s when he realizes how hard he is again. 

Steve pushes back into him again, inch by inch, letting Tony feel the stretch of it again and Tony sobs out his name, “F-fuck,” he whines, “you fucking  _ sadist.” _

Steve laughs softly and grabs his ass with his free hand, squeezing gently, “C’mon now doll, that ain’t nice.”

Tony laughs weakly, trailing off into a moan as Steve’s hand breaches him and then pauses at the widest part of his hand, twisting and fucking in and out in tiny little thrusts that make him quake and moan. 

“What nothing to say now doll?” Steve murmurs teasingly. 

Tony whines in frustration and works up the energy to look over his shoulder and glare weakly, “Yea,” he pants, “get your fucking cock in me,” he demands. 

Steve grins hugely ( **_everything_ ** _ about him his huge,  _ **_fuck_ ** _ )  _ and slaps Tony’s ass hard enough to make him jolt and clench down on Steve’s hand, moaning sharply at the weak flutter of his rim around it. 

“You got it darlin’” Steve murmurs and then pulls his hand out slowly, the slick sound of it making Tony’s stomach clench needily. He watches as Steve slicks up his cock, swallowing hard at how thick it is and for a wild, breathless moment he wonders if it actually  _ will  _ fit inside him. 

Steve smiles softly at him, “You ready?” he asks gently, shifting forward so that the fat head of his cock lays over Tony’s loose, hot hole. He nods enthusiastically and arches back, gasping when the head of Steve’s cock shifts and catches, a moan of frustration escaping him when it shifts away on his next movement. 

“Shh, I got you,” Steve murmurs, grabbing Tony’s hips to hold him still. Tony cranes his neck because he  _ has  _ to see this, he  _ needs _ to  _ see.  _ He’s shaking slightly, trembling all over from stimulation and his mouth is dry, throat thick and then he watches, wide eyed as Steve starts to press into him. 

It’s incredibly heady, feeling it and seeing it at the same time. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whines, gasping and shuddering as Steve’s cock spreads him open, the endless push of it so fucking thick and long that he feels like he’s going to shake apart from how good it feels. 

He drops his head finally, panting and moaning into the pillow, already feeling himself go slack jawed and dumb as Steve’s hips settle against his ass. Steve pets his hip gently, “How you doin sweetheart?” he asks gently, remaining still inside Tony, his cock a thick heavy weight that’s oddly comforting.

Tony nods, “Good, ‘s good,” he slurs out, “you gonna move sometime today?” he taunts, grinning sharply when Steve laughs and then gasps when he rolls his hips and grinds into Tony that much deeper. 

Breath hitching, Tony moans and nods, “Fuck yea, just like that,” he groans, shivering when Steve does it again and again, thrusts small and rolling like the gentlest waves on a beach. 

Tony melts into the pleasure that radiates outward from where Steve is moving inside him, arching into the touch when Steve rubs a hand up and down his spine, like he’s gentling a horse. 

_ He’s certainly got a cock like a horse  _ Tony thinks with a wild, desperate laugh that chokes into a moan when Steve grinds harder into him and pulls back just a little more on the next thrust. The slick sound of their bodies makes Tony gasp and quiver, mouth open in a long mewling moan he tries to bury in the pillow, but then a huge hand is twining through his hair and pulling his head up. 

“Lemme hear you,” Steve murmurs, barely breathless and  _ damn  _ Tony really needs to start chopping wood if  _ this  _ is the kind of stamina it gives you. He doesn’t really have a choice in being quiet—the steady pace Steve sets has Tony moaning nearly constantly, broken and gasping, words slurred as he begs for more. 

Every thrust feels like he’s being shattered apart, unmade around Steve’s cock and he sobs at the incandescent pleasure that fills him. He’s shaking with each thrust, the force of them pushing him into the mattress, sweat damp on the skin of his back. 

“That’s it baby, look at you, takin it so good,” Steve murmurs, hands slipping down to Tony’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart so far he can feel the pull of it on his rim. He sobs at the taut stretch, gasping wildly as Steve fucks into him harder, faster. 

“H-harder,” he demands, fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him, shouting in pleasure when Steve complies, the rumble of the bed moving under them as it rocks and jolts with each powerful thrust. 

“Oh  _ god,”  _ he sobs, “I’m gonna die,” he gasps out deliriously, “I’m gonna die because of your cock.”

Steve laughs behind him, sounding breathless, and if anything, fucks him  _ harder.  _ “That’s it, c’mon darlin,” he murmurs as Tony wails, nails shredding the sheets. Tony’s eyes roll back in his head as Steve’s thick powerful thighs slap into his, gasping and moaning as his cock bullies its way inside Tony. 

He feels bruised and hot inside, aching with such intense pleasure that he can’t help the breathless, desperate sobs that fall past his spit slick and bitten lips. He chokes on Steve’s name, moaning and drooling into the pillow, a feral grin rising on his face as he’s quite thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

He hears Steve panting and moaning behind him, feels the way his thrusts are growing harder, sloppier and gathers his strength to start rolling his hips back, summoning the energy to try and clench down around the cock inside him. Steve growls at the sensation, fingers digging into Tony’s ass so hard he knows it must be bruising, and then fucks him  _ harder.  _

“Fuck  _ Steve,”  _ he whines, breath sobbing out of him as he fucks himself back, hips jolting and was shaking with each punishing thrust of Steve’s hips. “I’m—I’m gonna,” he gasps, arms trembling as he struggles to hold himself up under the onslaught of pleasure. 

“C’mon darlin,” Steve pants, “come for me,” he demands, hand slipping from Tony’s waist to close around his cock, grip tight and hot and glorious. He strokes Tony’s cock in fast, tight motions, setting a demanding pace that has Tony shuddering and gasping and seeing stars within moments. 

He can feel the heat and pressure in his body building like a supernova and he sobs as it grows, overwhelming and all consuming inside him, searing with every stroke, every thrust, every  _ breath.  _

“ _ Steve, god, please!”  _ he sobs, reaching one hand back weakly till his fingers find Steve’s huge thigh. Steve’s other hand at his waist slides away, leaving him rocking wildly under his thrusts, and then that hand captures his and holds onto it, a tender moment in a wild and breathless coupling that leaves Tony’s heart aching in his chest. 

“I got you darlin, c’mon, come for me,” Steve groans, stroking Tony’s cock harder, low growls and grunts coming from deep in his chest as he fucks Tony stupid. 

Steve squeezes on Tony’s cock so hard it aches and then his vision is going white as he shouts Steve’s name and then goes silent, all the air being punched from his lungs as Steve keeps thrusting into him. 

He doesn’t even feel his cock as he’s coming—he can’t feel anything but the supernova inside him pulsing white hot, his entire body shaking as he spills onto the sheets beneath them. 

He hears a roar from behind him and then feels Steve’s cum burning against his bruised and aching insides, feels the way Steve’s hand on his cock squeezes and spasms, drawing a low sobbing moan from Tony as he collapses under Steve’s sudden weight. 

His chest labors for breath as he drools into the pillow, whining softly. 

_ Fuck,  _ that was good. 

He feels the thundering of Steve’s heart against his back and hears his heavy breathing in his ear, the wet gust of it against his neck making him shiver. His body clenches and he’s suddenly deeply aware of the fact that  _ Steve is still inside him.  _

His rim ripples weakly around the semi hard cock inside him and they both moan, though Steve’s peters out into a laugh, “Christ darlin, you do that again and I’m gonna have to take it as a challenge.”

Tony gasps out a weak laugh, “I think I might  _ actually  _ die if you do,” he whispers hoarsely. 

Steve laughs softly and presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, “I’m gonna pull out, just stay relaxed,” he murmurs, waiting for Tony’s weak nod before he rolls his hips back and Tony goes cross eyed, gasping when his cock slides out in a rush of cum and lube. 

Tony chokes on a sob, panting as Steve levers himself up and disappears into the bathroom. Distantly he hears the bathtub running, and then Steve comes back in and crouches beside the bed, smiling softly at Tony. 

“How about a bath and then I make you some breakfast in bed?” he offers, smiling sweetly, and Tony nods tiredly, leaning his cheek into the hand that cups his face. “Can you get up?” Steve asks with a smug little smirk, laughing softly when Tony glares at him. 

“Alright, c’mere,” Steve murmurs, leaning in to scoop Tony off the bed oh so gently. He carries Tony into the bathroom and then climbs into the tub, the air heavily scented with lavender and vanilla. 

Tony whimpers at the warm water on his loose and abraded rim, turning his face into Steve’s neck to pant as he feels more cum and lube slide out. Steve pets his side soothingly and reaches for a washcloth, wetting it before he begins gently scrubbing Tony’s back.

“You feel ok?” Steve asks softly, the bristle of his beard brushing into Tony’s temple. His hands are gentle on Tony’s body, the warm scented water and massaging touches melting his muscles even further. 

“Mmmm,” Tony replies intelligently, smiling weakly when he hears Steve chuckle softly. 

“Didn’t hurt you, did I?” Steve asks, sounding worried. 

Tony shakes his head, drowsy and comfortable here in Steve’s arms. “S good,” he murmurs, “feels good.”

Steve laughs again and presses his lips to Tony’s brow “Okay then,” he agrees, washcloth slipping down to wet again before he washes off Tony’s chest and belly. When he wraps a hand around Tony’s cock with the cloth Tony whines and shifts at the stimulation, nails digging into Steve’s shoulder where he’s been clinging to him. 

“ _ Ahh,” _ Tony gasps, arching when Steve’s hand slips away to brush over the swollen and tender skin of his rim. Steve tilts his chin up with his free hand, eyes bright blue and warm as he kisses him, fingers sinking slowly into Tony’s hole. 

Tony is pinned in place under his gaze, gasping against his mouth as Steve finds his prostate and rubs at it, gently, but firmly. Steve’s lips brush against his, the lightest of kisses, gaze intent on Tony’s face as he rubs and rubs and rubs at Tony’s prostate while Tony whines and shakes, overstimulation making his gut clench. 

Tony shivers and shakes in Steve’s arms, completely overwhelmed as razor sharp sensation curls through his gut. Steve kisses him, deep and drugging, till Tony’s writhing in his lap, gasping and shaking once more, balanced precariously on the edge of too much and not enough. 

When he comes it steals his breath away, sending shudders through his tired limbs, cock pulsing weakly where it spills into the water. He wasn’t fully hard, not so soon after coming, but the relentless assault on his prostate milked an orgasm from him anyway. 

He goes limp in Steve’s arms, breathing heavily while the other man kisses his face and murmurs soft words of affection that he’s too exhausted to hear. He barely remembers Steve carrying him from the tub, or being tucked into the bed—all he knows is blissful sleep and soft cottony sheets. 

When he wakes, it’s to the smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes and when he opens his eyes he finds they’re gritty with sleep and his body is sore and heavy feeling. Steve grins at him from across the room—the gauzy curtain that cuts across the cabin pulled back so Tony can see into the kitchen. 

Steve waits for him to sit up and then lays a tray heavy with enough food to feed six people on his lap. “Uhh, you know I can’t eat all this, right?” Tony asks, lifting a brow at Steve, voice hoarse and tired. 

Steve nods and grabs a fork, “I have a big appetite, thought we could share,” he murmurs around a bite of pancake.

Tony stares at him for a second and then nods, reaching for a slice of bacon, “Everything about you is big, I dunno why I’m surprised you’ve got an appetite to match it,” he replies dryly. 

Steve laughs and steals a bite of eggs, grinning when Tony pouts at him. “Hmm, well, once you’ve eaten I’ll have to go outside and shovel us out a bit, make sure the doors and roof don’t get too blocked. You stay here and rest,” he orders gently, “Wouldn’t want that pretty ass of yours getting damaged,” he murmurs teasingly. 

Tony flushes heavily and hides a grin by stuffing his face full of bacon and eggs, but when he risks a glance up Steve has a knowing smirk on his face. They trade lazy kisses between bites and he answers the questions Steve peppers him with about his life in the city, seemingly fascinated by what Tony says. 

When all the food is gone and Tony is uncomfortably full, Steve carries the dirty plates to the kitchen and then dresses in more layers than Tony’s ever seen one person wear before. Steve grins at his incredulous look, “It’s cold out there and the wind only makes it colder. You stay here and relax, I’ll be back in a bit,” he promises, leaning in for a kiss before he pulls up his balaclava and winks. 

Tony waits till he’s outside before climbing out of bed and  _ oww  _ his ass is  _ sore _ . He whines softly and shifts, gut heating when he remembers just what and  _ who  _ had done this to him. He dresses in Steve’s oversized clothing and then walks stiffly to the kitchen to do their dishes. He’s not the  _ most  _ domestic, but still, it’s the polite thing to go when Steve has been so hospitable. 

He rifles through Steve’s cupboards and pantry before turning to the small living area and the wall of books there. He’s amazed to find books in French and German and Russian alongside science fiction and biographies and so many other genres it makes his head spin. 

He grabs  _ A Brief History of Time  _ and retreats to the bed with a mug of coffee, propping himself up on a stack of pillows that smell like sex and Steve. Time slips away and Tony loses himself in the book like he had the first time he had read it all those years ago. 

The front door blows open, slamming against the wall and Tony flinches, staring wide eyed as Steve’s massive form re-enters the cabin covered in snow. “Oh look, a yeti,” he calls teasingly, grinning when he hears Steve laughing, broad shoulders rising and falling, dumping snow with their movement. 

Steve brushes off more snow and strips off layer after layer till he’s down to a tight winter grey all weather shirt that’s dark with sweat. He’s panting slightly and when he kicks off his boots and comes over to flop down on the bed with his head in Tony’s lap, he can smell sweat on Steve’s skin. 

“You okay?” Tony asks softly, brushing damp golden hair off of Steve’s sweaty brow. 

“Mmphh” Steve groans back and it’s Tony’s turn to laugh fondly. 

“Right, well, why don’t you lay down and I’ll get you coffee?” he suggests, grinning when Steve groans in protest but rolls over nonetheless. Tony slips from the big bed and hurries to pour out a cup of coffee for Steve. 

He grabs an apple from the basket on the counter and then adds a protein bar from the pantry and smiles crookedly at Steve when he offers it all up. “Sorry, paltry offering, I know, but I  _ really  _ don’t think you want me attempting to cook for you.”

Steve grins and waves him off, “This is perfect Tony, thank you.”

Shrugging, Tony climbs back into bed with Steve and fiddles with the corner of the book, unsure of what to say next. “How did shoveling go?” he ventures, looking sideways at Steve as he sips his coffee and makes a soft sound of pleasure at the hot drink. 

“Good, I got a pathway cleared from the front door to the chicken coop and checked on the gals,” he explains, “roof is looking ok for now, I’ll work on getting dinner into the oven and then head back out to clear it off some.”

Tony frowns, “Can I help in any way?” he asks, “sounds like a lot of work for you.”

Steve shrugs, “I’m used to it, don’t worry about me,” he tells Tony with a smile and a wink that makes Tony blush. “You can help with dinner if you like, promise I’ll only give you easy stuff to do,” he teases around a bite of apple. 

“Smart,” Tony agrees, “otherwise I might burn down this lovely cabin of yours and then we’d both freeze to death.”

Steve smirks and shakes his head, “You can’t possibly be that bad at cooking.”

“My eleventh grade home ec teacher would beg to differ,” Tony retorts, wrinkling his nose, “she retired halfway through the year because I kept setting the school kitchens on fire and her nerves couldn't handle it.” 

Steve laughs loudly, head thrown back in delight, eyes screwed shut as one large hand cups a pec and Tony can’t help the warmth that fills his chest at how open and free this man is with his emotions. Steve’s eyes sparkle with humor when he finally looks back at Tony, a wide grin on his face. “You’re somethin special, huh?” he says softly, reaching out to brush his knuckles against Tony’s cheek. 

Tony wants to die a little over how red he turns, embarrassment making him look away shyly and mumble incoherently. He shifts in place, cheeks burning deeper when the ache in his ass makes his cock throb. It reminds him of how deep Steve had been inside him, how wide he had been stretched and he inhales unsteadily, heat blooming in his belly. 

He’s not ashamed to admit that he wants Steve’s massive cock inside him again, but it would be kinda rude to just tackle the man, right? Tony bites his lip and peers up from under his lashes to find Steve smirking at him knowingly. 

Fuck it. 

He moves quickly, swinging his leg over Steve’s  _ massive _ thighs, settling into his lap with a soft sigh. Grinning at the other man, he grinds his ass down into the frankly  _ enormous  _ bulge of Steve’s soft cock. “If I wanted to take another log ride it wouldn’t tire you out too badly would it?” he asks teasingly, running his hands over Steve’s broad chest, “you seem like you’ve got staying power.”

Steve chuckles softly, running his broad palms up Tony’s thighs and then around to cup his ass, hands so large they very nearly cover the whole thing. The tightness of the grip makes Tony’s breath stutter, heat curling through his belly when Steve’s fingers dig into his ass possessively. “Haven’t had any complaints so far,” Steve murmurs, smirking softly, hands gripping and pulling at Tony’s ass till the stretch pulls on his hole, a stinging burning sensation flaring up that has him gasping and pushing back into Steve’s hands. “Sure you aren’t too sore?” he asks knowingly, lips curled up into a hot little smirk. 

Tony licks his lips, thrilling when Steve’s gaze follows the motion, eyes growing dark. “Believe me, I am sore,” he agrees, “but you’ve got a once in a lifetime dick and I’m no quitter,” he jokes, grinning when it elicits a laugh from Steve. 

“Alright then darlin,” Steve murmurs, “how bout we get these off you?” he says, tugging at the oversize sweats and shirt Tony had donned this morning. Tony nods eagerly and strips the shirt off, tossing it aside before leaning down for a kiss, sighing softly when Steve’s lips press against his. Large hands slide up his back, one tangling in his messy hair and tugging gently while the other spreads over his spine, fingers tracing gently over Tony’s skin. 

Tony grinds down gently into Steve’s cock as they kiss, heat building in his belly slowly, like a pot left to simmer. The burn of his beard against Tony’s lips is hot, just like it had been against his hole and Tony groans, grinding down a little harder with his hips and his mouth. Steve’s hand at his back slides down and tugs at the rolled up waistband of the sweats, “Off,” he orders, laughing softly as they fumble and slide around till both Tony’s pants are gone and Steve too is stripped naked. 

Tony takes a moment to stare in lustful awe at the heavy length of Steve’s cock against his belly, not fully hard, but definitely getting there. His mouth waters with the urge to taste it and he swallows hard before looking up at Steve and grinning, “I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you since I got a look at this monster,” he says, already shuffling down the bed to try and align himself so he can do just that. 

Steve’s hand around his bicep stops his descent and when Tony whines in annoyance Steve grins and tugs at him, “C’mere darlin, if you’re gonna be taking care of me, let me do the same,” he encourages, twirling his finger, “spin.” 

Tony exhales sharply, delight swirling through him. He shuffles and turns, backing up with Steve’s guidance until his ass is right in Steve’s face and his own face is aligned with that  _ beautiful  _ cock. Steve’s hands cover his ass, spreading his cheeks till Tony can feel the tug and burn once more, the flare of heat in his belly making his breathing go shaky. He gasps when one of Steve’s thumbs pets over his hole, a shaking whine coming from his throat at the sensation. 

“Look at you,” Steve murmurs softly, thumb tucking in to tug at his still loosened hole. “I sure did a number on you huh?” he says softly, humor and awe and lust making it low and hoarse. “You think you can take more?” he asks, and there’s no hint of teasing in it, just pure heat and  _ want.  _

Tony cranes around to shoot Steve a  _ look _ . “Big talk, lets see some action,” he taunts, wiggling his ass in Steve’s face before leaning down and taking the shining head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. He hums in delight and smirks when he hears Steve groan and say his name like a curse, sliding his lips down further, head already going a little fuzzy around the edges as the heavy weight of Steve’s cock fills his mouth. 

He distantly hears the click of the lube opening and then there’s the touch of coolness against his hole before two fingers sink into him. Tony groans, eyes rolling back in his head at the pressure and stinging heat, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as he lets out garbled moans around Steve’s cock. He redoubles his efforts, angling his head and grabbing the rest of Steve’s impressive ( _ monstrous _ ) cock so he can take more into his throat. 

The thing about Tony is this; he  _ loves _ to suck cock and he hasn’t had the chance to work with one as glorious as this….ever? Yea, ever. So if he gets a little slutty for it, he can’t really be blamed. It’s like...a law or something. Cocks like this are once in a lifetime and he’s  _ not  _ going to pass up the opportunity to get his mouth and hands all over it--nor miss the chance to ride it like it’s a bucking bronco. 

He groans around Steve’s cock when the fingers inside him thrust and curl, pressing into his prostate before pulling back and squelching back in with more lube and a third finger that  _ burns.  _ Tony whines hard, eyes rolling back as he sucks Steve’s cock, the sound garbled by the way it’s pressing into his throat. 

He shoves himself forward and gags on it, groaning in delight and then pulls off to get a hand on it, stroking the spit down the length of it as Steve groans behind him. “Christ how do you even  _ walk  _ with this thing?” he asks jokingly, twitching and gasping when Steve thrusts his fingers in harder. 

“Just like any other man I suppose,” Steve murmurs with a faint chuckle, “compression shorts mostly.” 

Tony smirks and strokes him, leaning down to lick over the shiny head, humming at the taste. “Modest huh?” he murmurs before mouthing his way down to the base of Steve’s cock and sucking  _ hard.  _ The answering growl has him smirking and fondling Steve’s large weighty balls, opening his mouth wider so more drool slides out. 

“Christ darlin,” Steve groans, “your  _ mouth _ .” 

Damn  _ right _ his mouth. 

Tony’s mouth slides slickly back up to the head of Steve’s cock, groaning happily as it stretches his mouth wide. The ache of it makes his head dizzy, the heat in his belly growing as Steve fucks his fingers in over and over again, the wet sound of it making him hungry for  _ more _ . 

He gets sloppy, groaning and sucking and drooling so his hand slides wetly down the length of Steve’s hard cock. He hears Steve groaning and cursing and registers that there’s more fingers in his ass and more lube, trickling wetly down his balls. His hole aches and throbs pleasantly, sticky with lube and squelching with each thrust of Steve’s fingers. He feels open and wet and he’s burning all over, face hot with the pleasure, mouth filled with the taste of Steve’s pre cum. He jerks Steve’s cock harder, groaning when it twitches in his mouth and he hears an answering rumble from behind him. 

“Fuck,  _ Tony _ ,” Steve groans, fingers pushing in till Tony feels the press of his knuckles and then once again, his  _ whole goddamn hand _ sinks into him. Whining, he pushes back into it, thighs trembling at the aching throb in his rim, the sting of it intense and heady. His cock pulses between his legs and his gut is hot with pressure, hole clenching around Steve’s wrist and he’s so  _ full _ it has him shaking. He whines and gags himself on Steve’s cock, both hands working the thick length so he’s face planted into Steve’s groin, the musky scent of his skin filling his nose. It’s all so good he can barely stand it, but he wants  _ more _ so he pulls off Steve’s cock to gasp for air for a moment before he’s able to speak. 

“I’m ready,” he says hoarsely, voice  _ wrecked  _ from having Steve’s cock down his throat for so long. He rocks forward, shuddering and moaning loudly when Steve pulls his hand free with a slick wet  _ pop _ . His limbs feel shaky and limp as he turns around, but it’s totally worth it to see Steve’s face all flushed pink, desperation on his face and darkness in his eyes. Tony lurches forward and kisses him eagerly, humming as Steve meets his ferocity with his own, seemingly eager to taste the chase of himself in Tony’s mouth. 

When they finally part Steve is gasping for air, large chest heaving and Tony is just as worked up. He shifts, one hand going to Steve’s shoulder, the other reaching back to grab Steve’s cock and hold it upright. He has to sit up another few inches, but then he’s pressing down, the fat head of it slipping into him after a moment of pressure that has him gasping, the slide down slick and smooth with spit and lube. 

Tony pants and whines, trembling from head to toe as Steve’s cock sinks deeper and deeper and  _ deeper _ , seemingly endless. Large hands support his back and hip and Steve pets him gently, “God darlin, look at you, takin it so good,” he whispers in awe, head tilted back against the headboard, throat working hard. “Doin so good baby,” he croons, and the praise winds round Tony’s spine, lighting him up like fireworks. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking  _ thick _ ,” Tony whines, shaking hard as his ass  _ finally _ meets the tops of Steve’s thighs. He sits there for a minute, gasping and shaking, so full he feels like Steve is in his fucking  _ throat  _ and  _ God _ it’s glorious. “Fuckin best cock ever,” he says with a shaky laugh, smile trembling when Steve laughs weakly and sits up to kiss him, gasping at the shift of his cock inside him. 

Steve kisses him fiercely, devouring his mouth before sliding away to bruise his throat with his teeth. “Goddamn Tony,” he whispers, fingers at Tony’s hip slipping down to touch where Tony is spread wide, eliciting a whine from Tony’s throat that he doesn't remember giving permission to let out. “You’re a goddamn angel honey,” he says, nipping at Tony’s throat and then sucking a mark that has Tony quivering. 

The pressure inside him demands  _ more _ , and Tony just can’t sit still any longer, he  _ has  _ to move or god, he’s going to burn up. He shifts his knees a bit and groans at the feeling of Steve’s cock inside him, and then he’s rolling his hips, small at first, and then larger movements that force Steve to let him go and sit back again. Tony swirls his hips at the peak, clenching down hard on Steve’s cock before he slides back down, moaning at just how deeply it’s hitting him. He sobs out Steve’s name and slides his fingers into his coppery gold hair, tugging till the other man sits up again and kisses him, large hands holding on as he moves. 

Sweat slicks his skin as he rides Steve, wrecked little sounds coming from between slick lips that slide against Steve’s, gasping little cries of Steve’s name chasing after them. He fights to keep his eyes open, his gaze steady on Steve’s as the other man starts thrusting up into him with rolling smoothness that feels like the crash of waves. It’s hot and  _ hard  _ and utterly  _ wrecking  _ him for anyone else,  _ ever _ . 

He’s so full he feels like he’s going to burst--with pleasure, with the stinging from his rim, with the way that Steve’s saying his name. He sobs, thighs aching, cock throbbing, and yet never does it cross his mind that he should stop or change positions. It burns and aches and it’s too much, and  _ God _ he can’t get enough. He clings to Steve, nails scraping over his back, gasping his name, meeting his every thrust as eagerly as he can, desperation building inside him till he feels like weeping with it. 

“I’m-I’m gonna die,” he whimpers, breath sobbing, “so  _ good  _ Steve,” he whines, panting against his mouth more than he does kiss him, moaning when Steve nips at his lip hard, tongue chasing the sweet pain with slick heat and tender kisses to the corner of his mouth. 

“Nuh uh baby, you’re doin-- _ fuck _ \--so good baby, so good,” Steve assures him, hands firm on Tony’s hips, guiding the rhythm he’s caught in, unable to stop, only able to go faster as the desperation in him burns hotter and hotter. This must be what it feels like for a supernova he thinks dizzily, building and building till it explodes. 

“I can’t,” he sobs, unable to get out more, “Steve, ah! Ahah,  _ please _ ,” he sobs, riding him desperately now, cock leaking and thighs aching, burning. He’s going to come, he knows that, but he’s never felt something this intense before, something so all consuming and powerful and it leaves him shaking how much he wants it. He wants Steve to take him apart like this everyday of forever and he sobs out Steve’s name against his lips, kissing him frenetically. 

Steve groans his name and fucks into him harder, the punishing pace leaving Tony whining and pushing into it, the ache inside him growing and growing till he’s certain he’s actually going to die when he finally comes. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” he sobs, shaking his head even as he rides Steve, the hot, bruising push of his cock into Tony so good,  _ so good _ . 

“You can baby, c’mon,” Steve pants, voice raw and pleading, “for me doll, come for me angel.” 

Tony wants to tell him that he  _ can’t _ , but Steve grabs his hips and starts pounding into him, holding him in place as he slams into Tony, over and over again, and the supernova inside him pulses once, twice, three times and then it’s exploding. Tony claws desperately at Steve’s back, a raw scream falling past bruised and reddened lips, and then he’s shattering. Heat fills every part of him, vision going white, sound falling away as galaxies fill his skull with red and gold light, stars dying and bursting to life. 

His chest aches and when he sucks in a shuddering breath he realizes it’s because he’d stopped breathing. Lungs working like great billows, he shudders like a leaf in the tempest and blinks stupidly, vision clearing slowly. He realizes that Steve is still inside him, still thrusting away and quickly after that sensation returns and he whines sharply, aching and sore and overworked but  _ God _ does it feel good. 

Nails scraping over Steve’s scalp, he swallows a few times before he’s got enough moisture in his mouth to speak. Steve growls at the scrape of nails so he does it again and then tugs at his hair, “C’mon big guy,” he whispers hoarsely, “fill me up. Give it to me,” he pants. Steve groans and tucks his face into Tony’s throat, voice shaking as he sobs out Tony’s name, hands plastered to Tony’s back. 

Tony gasps and mewls when he feels Steve come, eyes rolling shut when teeth close on a bruise Steve had already left, the hot burn of his cum against his bruised and aching walls sending a shudder over his spine. Steve’s thrusts slow, growing more weak with each minute that passes till he’s still and gasping against Tony’s throat. He’s making weak sounds and kissing sloppily over Tony’s throat so he scratches lightly at Steve’s scalp, humming when it elicits another weak thrust and an almost whining sound from Steve. 

They stay like that, with Steve’s big cock filling him up, skin plastered together by sweat and cum till Tony shifts gently and shivers at the sensation of too much. He pets Steve’s hair gently and kisses his temple, “How bout another bath big guy?” he whispers, smiling when Steve nods tiredly and groans softly. 

It takes another minute for them to separate and Tony can’t help his whining gasp when Steve leaves him, the hot rush of cum that follows making his face flush hard. Steve waves a hand and tells him to stay there, but he wobbles as he walks away, a dazed look on his face, and Tony can’t help the thrill that runs through him.  _ He  _ did that. Smiling tiredly, he lays there for a few minutes before Steve returns and helps him up, both of them leaning on each other for support. 

The water is hot and fragrant and Tony’s body melts into Steve’s, both of them groaning and turning limp within moments. Tony leans back against Steve’s chest, face turned into his throat, a faint smile on his lips as the water fills the tub till Steve is satisfied and turns it off with a deft movement of his foot. Broad arms wrap around him and lips press to his brow, tender and sweet and it brings an unexpected lump to his throat. 

“That was incredible,” Steve whispers, voice raw and honest. “I’ve never…” he trails off and shakes his head minutely, “it’s never been like that before,” he admits and Tony nods in agreement. 

They don’t say anymore about it, just lay together quietly till the water has cooled and then they hurry to clean off and climb out. Every muscle of his body protests, but Tony forces himself to dress in the now clean briefs Steve hands him, the rest of his clothes set aside for when he leaves. For now he wraps himself in Steve’s sweater, grinning at the way it hangs down to his thighs, drowning him in fabric that smells like Steve. 

If the heat in Steve’s eyes is any indication, he enjoys the sight too. The fierce, possessive kiss Steve gives him, pushed up against the kitchen counter kinda seals the deal. Steve has him chop onions and potatoes for a pot roast, layering everything into the slow cooker before pouring half a bottle of red wine and beef stock into it and turning it on to cook. When they’re done Steve pulls him up against his chest, hands cupping his ass but not squeezing--perhaps out of concern for Tony’s well worked body (concern Tony is  _ very  _ grateful for). 

Steve smiles softly and brushes a kiss to his nose, “I gotta go out and clear out some more snow. I’m gonna get to your car and try and clear it out so you can get home.”

Tony shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it, it’s broken down, it’ll be useless.”

“Right, well, you can try the landline, the storm has mostly passed, it should be blown out by morning,” Steve tells him, nodding toward the red phone on the wall. “Reception probably won’t be too good, but it should work.”

Tony nods and tries to hide his disappointment when Steve lets him go in exchange for heading to pull on his work clothes again. To keep himself from making terrible puppy eyes, he hobbles over and grabs his phone, finding once again he has no reception. He pulls up Pepper’s number and hobbles back to the phone on the wall, dialing it by hand and shaking his head the whole time, deeply amused by the novelty. It rings, miracle of miracles and within three rings Pepper answers. 

“-ello?”

“Pep, it’s me!”

“Tony?!”

“Yea listen, I’m trapped in the mountains by a snowstorm, it should be clear by morning, can you send a car?”

“What? Tony--can’t--ear--where--you?”

“Fuck. Pep, get my last location from JARVIS and send a car!” he shouts into the phone, cursing when it goes dead a moment later. He stares at the receiver for another moment and then hangs it up, hoping that Pepper has gotten the message. Sighing heavily, he looks around the cabin, frowning when he notices that Steve had slipped out without his noticing. He pouts a little, sad he hadn’t gotten to kiss the man again before he went outside. 

Peering around, he notices another door he had failed to see last night or this morning in the other corner of the kitchen. It’s not the pantry--he’s already seen that, so he hobbles over, gasping and cursing Steve’s huge, monstrous,  _ wonderful _ cock the whole way. He tries the handle, but it’s locked. Curiosity nags at him and he debates hunting down some rudimentary tools to pick the lock, but ultimately he decides that invading Steve’s privacy like that is just not a line he’s willing to cross. 

With a sigh he hobbles back to Steve’s bed and climbs back in, whining and blushing when his ass throbs. Rubbing his hands over his face, he laughs tiredly and shakes his head at himself. Only  _ he  _ would decide to fuck the man who gave him shelter in a storm he thinks. He laughs again and smiles softly, mind turning back to how intense it had been, both times, how Steve had said much the same, that he’d never experienced anything like it before. Neither has Tony really, and the more time he spends with Steve the more he wants to know about him. 

Turning over to his belly, he promises himself that later when they eat dinner he’ll ask all the questions swirling in his head. For now though, he’s going to nap. After such a thorough dicking, he’s  _ certainly  _ earned it. 

* * *

Steve shakes Tony awake gently a few hours later and when he inhales, saliva floods his mouth at the delicious scent of pot roast. His stomach rumbles and Tony’s reminded that the last time he ate was this morning when Steve had fed him. He rolls over and whines, ass throbbing and hips aching, and before he even opens his eyes he can hear Steve chuckling. Tony swipes at the sound, huffing when his hand barely brushes against fabric. 

Opening his eyes, he shifts his face so he can pout at Steve, fighting the smile that wants to emerge at the fond look on that handsome face and the warmth that radiates out of his clear blue eyes. “Need me to kiss it better?” Steve offers smoothly, grinning when Tony blushes and hides his face, pressing it into the pillow as he shakes his head. A hand ruffles his hair lightly, “I’m just teasin darlin, you okay?” he asks softly, concern warm in his voice. 

Tony nods and turns his face back toward Steve, smiling sleepily, “I’m good,” he assures Steve, but then when he rolls over and puts his feet on the floor and his ass is pressing into the bed he gasps, head spinning at the throb that reaches so deep inside him it feels like it’s touching his fucking lungs. Steve puts a huge hand on his shoulder to steady him, holding him gently, face furrowed in concern. 

“You sure you aren’t hurt?” he asks, brows knitted together. 

Tony laughs weakly, “I’m good, just tender,” he says, biting his cheek so he doesn’t moan or do something stupid like get hard again. 

Steve nods and pushes his shoulder gently, “Well sitting on hard chairs isn’t gonna do you any good so lay back against the headboard and I’ll bring you dinner,” he says, hushing Tony’s admittedly weak protests. He guides Tony back and then heads into the kitchen, glasses and bowls clinking for a few minutes before he’s back with bowls filled with steaming meat and vegetables and cups of water. 

They settle in and Tony groans at the taste after the first bite, his appetite roaring deep in his belly. He chews a few bites and then pokes at his food before finding the courage to ask, “So where are you from?” 

Steve pauses for a moment mid bite and then hums, chews and swallows before answering. “I grew up in Brooklyn,” he tells Tony with a soft smile. 

“Manhattan,” Tony replies with a grin, “but I’m sure you knew that.”

Steve snorts and nods, “Even when I was a kid Stark was a famous name. I recognized you when you showed up from seein you in the news.” He laughs softly and shakes his head, eyes sparkling at Tony, “Thought I was havin a damn hallucination, seein Tony Stark,” he says with a grin. He softens and nudges Tony’s shoulder with his and it’s like being nudged by a fucking  _ mountain _ . “Glad you turned out to be real.”

Tony laughs and nods, “Yea, well I’m glad you were real too. I thought I was having hypothermic hallucinations of some shirtless greek god in the woods,” he says, grinning when Steve blushes and looks bashful. “So Brooklyn huh? What brings you out here to the wilderness then?” he asks before taking another bite. 

Steve looks thoughtful for a moment and then rolls his shoulder, hand reaching up to brush against the skin there, and for the first time Tony notices pink puckered scars, three of them spread over his left pec and shoulder. “I was in the Army,” he says finally, “my best friend and I deployed together for three tours before I got shot and he got taken.”

“You don’t have to, I’m sorry--”

Steve shakes his head and smiles softly, sadly, “It’s okay, I don’t mind, honestly.” He takes a sip of water and shifts, eyes growing distant. “We were so young when we joined; my ma had just passed and Bucky’s family needed the money, so gave our signing bonuses to them and shipped out to basic together a few weeks later. I was a skinny thing,” he says with a faint laugh and a fond smile, “barely any muscle and yet, over time, I filled out. Took up boxing and then before I knew it we were in Afghanistan.”

He pauses and takes another bite, so Tony does too, chewing hurriedly. It feels wrong to eat while he’s telling such a personal story, so he sets aside his fork when Steve starts speaking again. 

“First two tours were...fine, I suppose. It changes you in ways you don’t expect,” Steve murmurs, mouth screwing up, “I got real antsy all the time and had to be moving constantly. It was PTSD of course, but they didn’t really acknowledge it beyond telling you to suck it up before they threw you back into the fucking meat grinder.” His voice goes hard and his eyes are flinty, hand clutching his fork like it’s a weapon and for the first time Tony can see how intimidating this man would be with a real weapon. 

“During our third tour our unit got pinned down against the base of a mountain. We were surrounded and they weren’t going to send an exfil team. Bucky got taken and we spent the next week AWOL searching for him. We got him back but,” Steve pauses and shakes his head, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes distant and dark with grief. “He had been tortured and lost most of his left arm from infection. We barely made it back to base alive, and when we did they sent us home with a less than honorable discharge. Lost all benefits and made us basically unemployable,” he murmurs bitterly. 

Tony shifts, deeply ashamed that he’d asked and brought up such painful memories. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“No, it’s okay Tony,” Steve cuts him off, expression clearing slowly, “I...I don’t mind  _ you _ asking,” he says, the soft emphasis on the word  _ you _ making Tony’s throat go unexpectedly thick. He nods wordlessly and looks up in surprise when Steve takes his hand. “I learned a long time ago to make peace with what happened, but it still hurts to think about Buck,” he says honestly. 

Tony nods, “I was in Afghanistan too, I’m sure you’ve heard,” he says wryly, glancing up to find Steve nodding, a look of cautious curiosity on his face. “It’s the whole reason I changed the direction of the company. After I found out what Obie--Obadiah had done, I couldn’t stomach the idea of being responsible for all that death anymore. I used to bury myself in sex and booze to try and forget what the consequences were, but then I saw them up close and personal and I couldn’t ignore it anymore.” 

The food tastes like ash in his mouth now so he sets aside his bowl and smirks bitterly, “It’s taken nearly six years but we’ve finally begun to distance ourselves as a company from that past. We’re doing more to fund research into technology that’s going to make the world safer, more equitable.” Steve squeezes his hand and Tony smiles softly, “We also have a prosthetics division, so tell your friend Bucky to come over to the tower and we’ll get him signed up as a participant. All costs covered, all health care too, along with assistance in finding a job he actually likes if he doesn’t have one already.”

Steve stares at him for a very long time before leaning in and kissing him softly, large hand cupping his jaw. “Thank you Tony,” he murmurs, peering into Tony’s eyes, his own large and blue and beautiful. He presses another kiss to his lips before pulling away and nodding, “I’ll tell him,” he says quietly. 

Steve takes his bowl and glass and stacks them on the tray before carrying it to the kitchen, the sound of water running and dishes clinking oddly reassuring--it’s domestic and normal and something Tony didn’t even realize he was missing till now. He settles back against the pillows and watches Steve’s broad shoulders move, the sound of humming reaching him softly. His voice is deep and low, reaching deep into Tony to twine into him, emotion flooding his chest as he realizes how much he  _ wants _ this to be his life. 

Steve is...Tony laughs faintly, god, he’s so special. Even Tony, who fucked half the socialites, models and actresses in the world can see that Steve is something  _ more _ . He’s genuine and kind--concerned enough with the well being of a stranger to invite him into his home without question. The kind of man Howard would have admired. 

“That’s an awfully intense face,” Steve teases as he slides into bed again, this time with what looks like a bar of chocolate. He peels back the wrapping and offers some to Tony, “It’s dark chocolate with caramel and sea salt, it’s not everyone’s favorite,” he says with a laugh, “Bucky is a weirdo who only eats white chocolate.” 

Tony grins and takes a piece, “He’s welcome to it, white chocolate is trash-- _ except _ Hershey’s Cookies and Cream,” he amends before popping the chocolate into his mouth and humming in satisfaction. 

Steve beams at him and nods, “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he jokes. 

“Besides my wonderful personality and my talent for sucking cock?” Tony jokes back, grinning when Steve chokes on his chocolate and then shakes his head ruefully. 

“You’re terrible,” he says with a laugh, but then he’s leaning in and kissing Tony and goddamn there goes his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He swoons internally when he can taste chocolate and salt and  _ Steve _ , moaning softly when Steve cups the back of his head gently and deepens it. “Terribly beautiful and wonderful,” Steve murmurs when he pulls back eventually, thumb brushing against the blush on Tony’s cheeks. 

Tony doesn’t really have anything to say to that, because what the fuck does one say to soemthing like that?? Certainly not actual coherent words. Steve sets the chocolate aside and rolls out of bed to turn out the lights and adjust the curtains before he’s back and sweeping Tony into his arms in the dark. Tony doesn’t fight it--not that he’d ever  _ want _ to--just sinks back into the broad expanse of Steve’s chest and lets himself go limp with exhaustion. Lips press to his neck and he shivers faintly. 

“I’m glad I met you Tony.”

Tony smiles into the dark. 

“I’m glad I met you too Steve.”

* * *

Tony wakes the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing and then Steve’s voice low and soft. It lasts a few minutes before the bed shifts and broad arms wrap around him again. “Your assistant just called, there’s a car waiting for you by where you left your car.”

Tony stiffens, reality crashing in around them. He’d been so cocooned here with Steve these last couple of days that everything else had felt unreal, distant. Sighing heavily, he nods and opens his eyes, peering out the window at the snow on the ground. “Okay.”

They lay there for another few minutes in silence before Steve clears his throat and shifts, “I’ll get you some breakfast,” he murmurs before sliding away. 

Tony tries to pretend like this is just another one night stand, like this is fine and he  _ doesn’t  _ have a huge lump in his throat, but it’s hard to breathe around it and his heart  _ aches.  _ He tugs his clothing on and immediately misses the way Steve’s clothing had been so big and warm and cozy. 

Steve meets him at the kitchen table with a plate of bacon and eggs and toast, smiling weakly. “I’ll go get the snowmobile ready so you don’t have to walk all that way,” he says, “eat up, I’ll be back soon.”

Tony nods and smiles faintly, waiting till the cabin door closes to force the food down his throat. By the time he’s eaten the last of the bacon and tied his now ruined loafers back on, he hears the roar of an engine. It idles outside and the door swings open on a gust of wind as Steve hurries inside. 

“Ready?” he asks with a weak smile. 

Tony nods and shrugs his coat on, buttoning it tight before he walks over, pausing in surprise when Steve grabs a wool hat and gloves from the rack by the door and forces them into his hands. “Can’t have you freezin to death on the ride there,” he murmurs before ushering Tony out into the bitter cold. The tenderness of the gesture has Tony’s heart clenching and his gut churning--he’s stupidly infatuated with this man and he doesn’t want to  _ go _ .

Steve climbs on first and waves Tony over, “Hold on tight,” he yells, over the roar of the engine. Tony nods and climbs on, wrapping his arms firmly around the barrel of a chest he’d found so comfy and warm just a few hours ago. The snowmobile roars and lurches forward, racing through the snow, taking Tony further and further from where he’d been so happy, where he wants to  _ stay _ . He can’t, he knows that, but he wants it so badly he can taste it. 

When they pull up at his broken down and snowed over Audi, they find an all terrain truck waiting, the familiar face of his driver Happy behind the wheel. Steve leaves the engine to idle as he gets off and then gives Tony a hand getting off as well. They stare at each other for a long moment before Steve surges forward and hugs him tightly. “I’m glad I met you Tony,” he murmurs, an echo of his words from last night, but with so much more feeling in them now. 

Tony swallows hard and nods against his chest, “Me too,” he whispers, gasping a moment later when Steve kisses him, hard and almost desperate like he doesn’t want Tony to go either. They kiss for what feels like forever and no time at all before Steve pulls back and smiles at him, a bittersweet combination of sorrow and happiness on his face. 

“See you around,” Steve murmurs, and Tony can only nod, throat too thick to say anything in return. 

He waves weakly and turns to the truck, hurrying around to the other side to climb in eagerly to where it’s warm. 

“Hey Boss.”

“Hey Happy.”

He stares out the windshield as they back up, gaze locked with Steve’s till they’re forced apart by the truck turning and driving slowly down the road. 

He stares out the window and tries to pretend that the thickness in his throat is an oncoming cold, that the burning in his eyes is from the wind, that the aching in his heart is anything other than heartbreak. 

“You okay Boss?”

“Just fine,” he lies, both of them ignoring the way his voice cracks. 

“You just rest, we’ll be back home before you know it.”

Tony nods and leans his head against the cool glass of the window. 

If they’re headed home, it sure feels like they’re going the wrong direction. 

* * *

Tony realizes the day after his return to the city that he’d never given Steve his phone number or any other way of contacting him short of coming to the city and coming to the tower, and considering he’s a hermit living in the mountains, Tony’s  _ pretty sure _ that’s not going to happen. He mopes about it for half the day, burying himself in R&D, testing new product ideas, building and coding and welding till he’s exhausted and half asleep at his work table. 

The shop door slides open and the click of heels on the concrete heralds Pepper’s arrival, the scent of something hot and cheesy preceding her and Tony can’t ignore Ray’s Pizza, he’s not a  _ monster _ . Pepper smiles and holds the box out, a bottle of red in her other hand along with two glasses, and yea, she’s forgiven. “I hope you picked out something good,” he says before taking the box and opening it to confirm that it’s mushroom and sausage--his favorite. 

Pepper uncorks the bottle and pours out a generous amount for them both before taking the seat on the other side of the table and sipping the wine. She hums and studies him, her gaze sharp and knowing and Tony  _ doesn’t  _ shift in place, because Pepper is like a bear--any sign of weakness and he’ll be devoured. 

“Well you don’t look any worse for the wear for having spent two days in the woods in some lumberjack’s cabin,” she murmurs, smirking faintly. “I still can’t believe you got lost,” she says with a laugh, snagging a slice of pizza under his glare. 

“I didn’t--the storm interfered with JARVIS and the road, well the road disappeared!” he says, “It’s not my fault the road disappeared.” He stuffs his mouth with pizza in favor of saying anything else, wondering if Steve’s ever had Ray’s. Maybe he could order some and take it out there, that wouldn’t be super stalkery would it? 

“Hmm. I suppose that means you didn’t get to meet the artist?” she asks lightly, “he really wanted to meet you before selling you anything.”

Tony shrugs and sips his wine, “Tell him to come to the city, I’m not really interested in becoming bear food.” 

Pepper smirks and nods, “Right, well, I’ll reach out and see if he’s agreeable. Now that you’re back we should talk contracts with Isodyne and Pym, they’re both interested in working with you.”

They split the rest of the pizza and wine, discussing contracts long into the evening before Pepper shoos him upstairs to the penthouse for some well deserved sleep. It’s as he’s showering that realization strikes him like lightning and he fumbles the soap, dizzying excitement filling him. “J man, can you get me the number of the line I called Pepper from?” he calls out, holding his breath as silence fills the air for a long moment before JARVIS responds. 

“I have it sir, would you like me to dial? A gentle reminder that it is half past midnight and most other persons will have long been asleep.”

_ Shit _ right, most other people don’t have Tony’s problems with working too long and losing track of time (and insomnia, but that’s neither here nor there). “Right, no, hold onto it and remind me to call at a decent hour tomorrow,” he murmurs. 

“Of course sir.”

He washes off dejectedly, which is stupid because he’s going to talk to Steve tomorrow, so there’s no reason to  _ pout _ , but tell that to his bottom lip because nonetheless it’s sticking out like a baby whose just had it’s candy taken. He dresses in the largest sweater he can find but it’s still nothing like Steve’s had been and when he crawls into bed it’s cold and empty and he  _ hates _ it. 

It’s fine, he’ll call Steve tomorrow and it’ll all be fine. 

* * *

Except it’s  _ not _ fine because something in R&D explodes and there’s a fire so the tower has to be evacuated and Tony’s stuck talking to the fire marshal and city officials and police for  _ hours _ before he finally escapes. By then the tower has been cleared for reentry so he goes to see the damage for himself and gets sucked into working with the researchers to determine how much damage has been done, what the losses are, and what needs to be replaced. 

By the time he makes it upstairs he’s sooty, sweaty, and fucking  _exhausted_. He bows his head under the spray of the shower and scrubs himself off tiredly, too tired to care about dressing afterwards. He slumps into bed and grabs a pillow to his chest, pouting as he pretends it’s Steve’s mountain of a chest. It’s nowhere near the same, but he’s too tired to care. 

Tomorrow will be better. 

* * *

Tony kind of wants to cry. He’s been in nonstop meetings all day to review finances and profit loss and damages because of the fire and he’s  _ finally _ managed to escape to his office for some coffee and something food shaped when his phone rings. He stares at it and debates just unplugging the damn thing before deciding that that’s a very good way to get Pepper to come yell at him and right now he just does  _ not _ have the spoons to deal with anyone else yelling at him. 

Swallowing hard, he picks up the phone and sighs heavily, “Tony Stark.” 

“Sir, I’m so sorry to bother you, but there’s a...well, he looks like a lumberjack, and he says he’s here to see you?” 

Tony’s brain  _ must _ be more exhausted than he thought because  _ what? _ “I...name?” he stutters out stupidly. 

“Steve Rogers.”

_ Steve, Steve is here! _

“I’ll be right down.”

He hangs up before the receptionist can answer and practically  _ runs _ to the private elevator, pushing the button madly like it’s going to get it here any faster (spoiler: it won’t). He stumbles inside and bounces in place as he’s carried down 120 floors till finally,  _ finally _ , the doors are sliding open. He bursts out into the lobby and then stutters to a halt because  _ goddamn _ somehow in the last three days he’d forgotten how fucking  _ huge _ Steve is. 

Steve stares back at him and then smiles slowly, adjusting the strap of the...portfolio? that’s slung over his shoulder before lifting a hand and waving and just like that all the air in Tony’s lungs rushes out. He hurries over, aware that he’s blushing and unable to stop it, even if the receptionist and the security guards are watching. 

“Hey.”

_ Smooth Tony, very smooth _ . He cringes internally, but then smiles hopefully when Steve fixes him with a look that’s fond and sweet, his eyes warm and tender. 

“Hey Tony.”

They stare at each other in silence, just grinning away like the fools they are before Tony realizes that yes, they are indeed still standing in the lobby with people staring at them, so he clears his throat and waves a hand toward the elevator, “Why don’t we head upstairs to my office?” he suggests, relief shooting through him when Steve nods and follows after him. 

They stay quiet but close as they walk down the hall to Tony’s office and when the door is shut behind them he stands there for a minute before deciding  _ fuck it _ and launching himself at Steve. Blue eyes go wide and then their lips are being pressed together and wide, warm hands are sliding around his back and pulling him closer. The scratch of Steve’s beard against his lips is so familiar and lovely it makes his stomach quiver, heat blooming in his blood at the feel of those massive paws clutching him.

Steve pulls away after a few (far too short) minutes and Tony bites back a whine at the loss of his mouth, but to his delight Steve doesn’t step away, he just smiles down at Tony and rubs his hand over his back gently. “It’s so good to see you again,” Steve murmurs, smiling softly as he lifts a hand to brush his fingers over Tony’s cheek, “I thought maybe I dreamed you.”

Tony leans into the hand, cheeks warm and smiles back, dizzy with emotion. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he admits. His fingers on Steve’s chest are brushing against the strap over his shoulder so he nudges it, “What’s this?” At the question Steve blushes and bites his lip--a very good look for him--one reminiscent of when Tony had been riding him, but those are not thoughts for right now, so he turns his attention back to Steve. 

“Uh, so, I wasn’t entirely honest about who I am,” Steve murmurs, hurrying to speak when he sees the confusion and worry on Tony’s face. “You were supposed to meet me to look at my art,” he explains, “but when you showed up at my door all scared and wet and half froze to death, I thought what better way to get to know you than by seeing what you were like without knowing I was the artist.”

And that...actually makes a lot of sense. 

Tony nods slowly, “Okay, why didn’t you just tell me before I left?” he asks, curious. 

Steve blushes again and looks away, “I was afraid maybe you wouldn’t want to see me again. You’re  _ you  _ and I’m just some kid from Brooklyn who makes art. Who am I to hope that I’d get to see you again?” 

Tony’s heart flutters a little because he  _ hates _ that his stupid public persona had made Steve feel like that. “So what changed your mind?” he asks softly. 

Steve laughs and shakes his head, eyes bright and so blue Tony feels like he’s looking into the waters of Capri. “Bucky. I called him and told him all about this fella that had stumbled into my heart and how I couldn’t stop thinking about him, but he’s fancy and rich and I don’t think I’m good enough for him and you know what he said?” Steve asks. 

Tony shakes his head and smiles softly, eager to know what it was that Bucky had said that had changed Steve’s mind. 

“He told me that he’d never heard me so happy before and that if I didn’t get my head outta my ass and come talk to you he’d come here himself and steal you out from under my nose.”

Tony bursts out laughing at the sheer utter absurdity of it, delight flooding his chest. “I like him,” he says through his waning laughter, cooing softly when Steve pouts delightfully, “Not as much as I like you though big guy,” he assures Steve, pressing himself closer, arms winding around his neck. “I’m all yours.”

Steve’s eyes widen and he grins slowly, hands falling to Tony’s waist, cradling him like he’s something special, something to be treasured. “Yea?” he asks hopefully, disbelief in his eyes. 

Tony nods and leans up on his toes till their lips are just breaths apart. “All yours honey,” he murmurs, smiling huge and wide in delight at the sheer joy that fills Steve’s face before he’s being kissed. It’s like no other kiss he’s ever had; filled with adoration and hope and joy and it tastes like  _ Steve _ . They kiss till he’s breathless and his lips are aching wonderfully. Steve pulls away and presses his brow to Tony’s, a smile on his lips that matches the one on Tony’s lips. 

“Can I take you to dinner?” Steve asks hopefully, eyes pleading and hopeful. 

Tony laughs softly, “As often as you like,” he agrees, “breakfast and lunch too if you want.”

Steve grins, “I want.” 

Steve kisses him again, and it feels like falling in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
